Unblessed
by Zico
Summary: "He was sick of playing the victim." Drabbles. Feel free to give me a prompt. I love them. Ed/Capell in some chapters.
1. Victim

There needs to be more IU fic out there! So I've decided to try and write some drabbles and since Capell is my favourite character they are going to mostly be about him.

There may be some Edward/Capell stuff in later drabbles because I love the pairing and wish there was more of it. But nothing like that for now, enjoy the first drabble anyway.

-o-

He was sick of playing the victim. Capell had been picked on for most of his life and so he had naturally grown indifferent to when people insulted him. He was used to it after all and any tears left for him to cry had dried up a long, long time ago.

You wouldn't believe it by looking at him but Capell was strong, in a vague sense of the word. Not physically but emotionally. After years of taunting and teasing for being an unblessed Capell had slowly built up an amour against the harsh words.

That's why whenever someone (namely Edward) made a snide remark it was like water off a duck's back for Capell. He would smile and laugh it off, pretending not to notice the strange look Aya gave him every time, something between disbelief and pity.

Over time Capell's physical strength began to catch up to his emotional strength. He had Edward to thank for that oddly enough. Edward was in charge of seeing over Capell's training upon Sigmund's request Capell guessed. There was no way the dark haired young man would have done something like that without Sigmund asking him first.

Capell knew Edward enjoyed sparring with him. It wasn't for a pleasant reason either. Edward used it as an excuse to rough him up and throw insults left and right. Why Edward disliked him was a mystery to Capell so he would just (sometimes literally) roll with the punches.

The training sessions lasted a little longer each time and sometimes Capell was so exhausted afterwards he would just lie where he had stopped after Edward had announced that it was over and of course leave him there.

Capell wished that one day Edward would grow to like him. The day seemed a long way off though and with Edward's slowly growing jealousy over the closeness between him and Sigmund (Honestly, Capell had no idea why the Liberator wanted to talk to him so much. It seemed that after the lunar rite he got all friendly all of a sudden.)

That had to be the reason that Edward didn't like him. He felt like it was a very stupid reason to hate someone. Edward didn't pick on anyone else just him. Once again Capell had become a victim and he hated it.

-o-

I hope that was okay… If anyone wants to give me a prompt please do! I love them!

Review please! It helps motivate me!


	2. Opposite

Hey everybody! This chapter was prompted by Clarrolx who wanted Sigmund's thoughts on his son. This may not be exactly what you wanted as I kinda mixed your idea and one I had together. I hope you still like it! I'll also be working on that other prompt of yours too!

-o-

The memories had slowly begun to trickle back after the lunar rite. It was so strange. They were foreign but yet so familiar. So was he Sigmund or was he Volsung? The line between the two was starting to blur. He hid what was wrong from the other members of the force, it would be far to complicated to explain and after all there wasn't any time.

Remembering who he really was was something his past self hadn't had wanted, but there was something which he was happy to remember. That 'something' was Capell. Knowing who Capell truly was had made remembering those painful memories worth it.

Sigmund decided to wait for a more opportune time to reveal what he had discovered to Capell… Maybe after all the chains had been smashed. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his, or Capell's, true identity. That would make the boy even more of a target for the order if they found out he was his son.

So while crossing the Oradian Dunes Sigmund had found it difficult to focus on anything other than Capell's safety. Which he knew he would have hell explaining to everyone later but that didn't change his actions.

He also kept a close eye on Capell when they were not fighting and he found himself comparing the young man to the son Volsung… No, _he_ had hoped for, he wanted a son that was kind hearted and brave, Capell fitted those qualities, well not so much the brave one but after growing up an unblessed he really couldn't blame the boy for being cowardly.

He had hoped to stop these distracting thoughts after they had cut the chain in Sapran and found the refugees from the small village, but it was difficult to block Volsung out.

'_Look how he handles speaking to the refugees.' _Volsung's voice said proudly, _'He was so hesitant to speak with them but he's managed to converse with them easily.' _

Sigmund smiled a little as he watched, not caring if either Eugene or Edward noticed. Yes, he was proud.

He forced himself to back into a neutral expression when Capell, Aya and the twins finally returned.

Enough distractions, they needed to get moving again.

"We press on." He announced. They had wasted enough time here already.

"We're going to leave them?" Aya asked sadly, though it didn't sway his decision.

"Yes we are." He affirmed with a quick nod.

"He's so cold…"

Sigmund quickly turned his head to face Capell. That was… Harsh. Yes he had been called cold before but hearing that come from his son was almost painful to hear.

"My Lord if I may…" Of course Aya was going to try again, Sigmund knew that this was her country and that she wanted to protect its people, he couldn't blame her for that. He was glad when Edward snapped at her, he was better at getting the point across.

"Okay. Then I'll take them back to their village."

That was surprising coming from Capell.

'_He takes command of the situation. He is not going to go back on that either. A lot like me.' _It was Volsung's voice again mingled with his own; he had to agree. It was a lot like him not to take back his word.

"It's not going to be any fun…" Okay so maybe he wasn't a lot like him after all… "But I couldn't forgive myself if I left them behind."

Despite how proud Sigmund felt at that moment, he realized that Capell wasn't a lot like him when it came to fighting. Capell was still inexperienced, and who knew what would happen when he was escorting these villagers back through the dunes. He wasn't going to loose him again.

"You're forbidden." He replied firmly. Capell just smiled and Sigmund felt his resolve slip.

'_He has his mother's smile…' _Volsung's voice whispered forlornly.

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

Sigmund resisted the urge to sigh. He had underestimated Capell's resolve.

"Seven days." He said finally. One of them was going to have to give in, and if Capell was anything like Sigmund then he wasn't going to give in easily.

"Seven days?"

"We'll go on ahead to Fayel," Sigmund explained. "Be back in seven days."

And just to make sure nothing happened…

"Aya go with Capell," Sigmund added "And be sure to bring him back safely." He wanted to protect Capell himself but doing so would raise questions he wasn't prepared to answer yet.

So he and the remaining members of the force passed the refugees to make their way to Fayel.

"Rico, Rucha." He stopped and turned to the twins who stood almost comically at attention.

"Yes Lord Sigmund?" Rico saluted and Rucha followed her brother in suit.

"What can we do for you."

"Go back and assist Capell and Aya." He ordered in a gentle voice, "Be sure to keep an eye on Capell and bring him back."

"Oh we will!" Rucha beamed.

"You can count on us!" Rico replied enthusiastically before to two ran back in the direction they had come from.

Sigmund smiled secretly, knowing Capell, this was just an elaborate plan to escape. But he didn't doubt that he really did want to help those poor refugees, after all, he was an unblessed himself.

He did have to give the boy credit for coming up with the scheme though. So unlike what people did say, they two of them weren't complete opposites after all.

-o-

Woo it is done! I hope this was okay x_x.

As I said before… REVIEW!


	3. Believer

Alright another prompt from Clarrolx! This one didn't turn out as well as I hoped… Sorry about that. D: But hey! This is the first Ed/Capell drabble of the series! This makes me happy!

-o-

Capell watched sadly as Balbagan carried the kicking and screaming Aya out of the central room of the lunar sanctuary. He looked away and turned to the now only other occupant of the room. "Aren't you going to go Ed?" Capell asked. Edward remained silent for a moment before replying.

"There's no way for you to return after you cut that chain. You know that right?"

Capell smiled sadly and put one hand reassuringly on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked confused at the gesture. How could Capell be so calm about this?

"There might be." Capell replied warmly. "Who's to say?" He laughed and Edward could tell it was forced. Though he hadn't been friends with Capell for very long he had become able to tell what emotions were really behind that easy smile Capell always wore… Right now Capell was scared to death.

Edward realized that this may be the last time he ever saw Capell again. The thought made his head spin and his stomach twist. This was the last time…

He shrugged Capell's hand of his shoulder before impulsively leaning forward and hugged the red eyed teen. Capell was shocked for a moment and made a few 'Err' sounds before he hesitantly returned the embrace.

"There's no other way, I'm sorry." Capell muttered into Edward's shoulder. He nodded in reply.

"Still I wish there was another way."

Capell pulled back and smiled at Edward again. That smile could fade all worries away and give courage to the hopeless; it made Edward believe that despite the situation everything was going to be alright in the end.

"You'd better go and catch up with the others." Capell suggested as the two pulled away from each other. Edward turned to look at the large doorway and back at Capell again. This was the last time he would see him, he had to make the most of it. He took a deep breath, summoning up the courage that Capell's smile had given him and lent over to kiss Capell chastely on the lips.

To Edward's surprise Capell didn't immediately push him away but instead leaned gently into it. The kiss was short and sweet and when they pulled away Edward couldn't help but smile at the small blush that was decorating Capell's face. His own face felt hot too.

"See you later then." Edward said after a few moments of silence. Capell's smile grew and he nodded.

"Yeah, see you then."

And with that Edward turned to follow the others, sparing one last glance over his shoulder at the boy he was leaving behind. He'd see Capell again; he just had to believe he would.

-o-

There we go x_x. Gaah I have so many ideas right now XD. Most of them being about this pairing haha! Prompts from reviewers are still most welcome!


	4. Listen

I'm on a roll!

-o-

Aya hummed to herself as she stirred the contents of the large cooking pot with great care. Tonight's meal was bat stew, it sounded disgusting but it didn't smell too bad right now. She leaned to her side to get some spices and stired them into the mixture, not letting her attention leave the hot stew for too long.

"Err… Are you sure it's going to fit?"

Aya stopped mid stir as Capell's voice reached her ears from behind her.

"Don't be stupid of course it is."

That was Edward's voice. Aya pretended not to notice but listened intently.

"I think it might be too big…"

"Pfft… Coward."

"No no! It's nothing like that it's just… This is a big deal you know."

Aya hummed to herself again, this was getting interesting.

"Look I'll be careful alright? No need to worry Capell."

"Whaaat? Why should you get to be the one to do it?"

"Because I have more experience with these things than you."

"But how hard can it be?"

"Look, just relax okay."

There was a long pause, filled with shuffling from the two behind her.

"Err…" Aya had never heard Edward sound so unsure before. "I think it's stuck."

Aya couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing and fell onto her side, clutching her stomach.

Capell and Edward looked up from the treasure chest they were trying to unlock.

"What's so funny?" Edward demanded but Aya didn't answer, she was in hysterics.

-o-

I wanted to do something funny… I need to do more funny prompts! xD


	5. Disguise

It's been a while since I updated huh? Here, have a short, random little piece.

-0-

Rucha looked up from the cook book that was wide open in her lap. She frowned lightly as she heard the rustle of leaves behind her once more and she cautiously turned to look over her shoulder. The bush behind her shook again and Rucha lurched forward, the book falling to the ground and forgotten about as she took a few steps back so there was some distance between her and what ever was lurking behind the leaves.

As the rustling got louder Rucha immediately summoned her toy drum and got ready to use any magic necessary. _'No lurky monster is going to scare me away!' _She thought courageously until a very small Knight of the Order with a helmet that was too big for him burst through the foliage. Rucha screamed and cast Tir Na Nog.

-o-

"Rucha?" Aya turned away from Dominica whom she was speaking too at the sound of the scream. Dominica put one hand on Aya's arm to stop the girl from running off.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Huh?" Aya turned to look at her and Dominica just smiled.

"You remember that Order helmet Rico picked up?" Dominica asked and Aya nodded, "seemed he wanted to use it for a little prank."

Aya frowned, "That's incredibly foolish. He could really scare Rucha with that."

Dominica smiled knowingly and didn't even bat an eyelid as Rico (who was still wearing his helmet) rushed past them being chased by the small summon Pyrul who was determined to set the back of Rico's jacket on fire.

"I thought it would be best that Rico learn his lesson the hard way." Dominica said with a smile.

-o-

Short and random. XD I wanted to write something with Rico and Rucha in it… And Dominica 'cause she's awesome.

Review please! And if you have a prompt please share it with me! I love those things!


End file.
